This invention relates generally to a method for curing aromatic carbodiimides at low temperatures.
Methods for curing aromatic carbodiimides are well known. For example, G. C. Robinson, J. Poly. Sci, Part A., Vol. 2, 3901-3908 (1964) discloses polymerization of carbodiimides either by using moisture-sensitive organometallic catalysts or by heating to high temperatures.
However, there is a need for alternative methods for curing carbodiimides that are more commercially useful.